User talk:Ixsc15
[Last cleaned up: 04/29/2013 18:15 CET by self, ''previously: '04/05/2013 21:55 CET by self''] So... I have been watching this wiki in the shadows ever since I made you two admins. I wanted to see which of you is the more valuable editor and it's you. For that reason, I ask you, are you willing to succeed me and take on my role as a bureaucrat? I'm not really active here and I'm much more focused on another wiki and its community. You missed a vandal, btw. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 17:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it gives anything else than access to change user rights, well, some of them, but on smaller wikis, bureaucrats are generally considered to have higher authority than admins. I don't personally believe in admin authority, I believe in community consensus, but this wiki doesn't have much of a community for making decisions, so someone with higher authority is needed, for now. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 22:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming the new beurocrat for the wiki! I have pre-ordered SH3 Gold Edition so hopefully I will soon be able to provide walkthroughs and information for SH3 and SH3 Gold on the wiki in future. I realise that you have made some of the greatest contribs on this wiki as I only have SH2 whereas you have both SH2 and Crusader. I am sure you will contribute lots of great information to the wiki. Cheers and congratulations again, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am considering playing Legends some more and adding more details to the pages if I can and adding further walkthroughs for the campaigns. Hey again, I was just wondering if you could help me set up that interwiki link that a member of the Russian wiki has offered me. I hope we can make links with lots of international sites and bring more fresh readers to the wiki. I ask this mainly because I don't understand Russian but also to ask where it is best to place the interwiki link. Cheers mate, I have expanded the maceman page and I am looking around to see whether there are any pages that need editing or adding. What SH2 pages are there that you think need restructuring? See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm cleaning up and/or expanding the SH2 character pages. I am currently working on the pages for the underlings and will keep an eye out for anything I can improve. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 12:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, As you can see, I have made a few tweaks to certain pages that either had incorrect content or were lacking in content. We also have a new editor called Bluebeard2 who I have messaged to welcome him to the wiki. Good luck with your big test today! I'm sure you'll do great! Good luck, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Got a few more pics to add this morning. Did you have a good test? I was just wondering what time you are free to have a game tonight. I should be free from around 15:30GMT. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Finished uploading all those pics. Take a look if you get chance, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Yes, we should get in contact with the Russian site. We should put a link to them in the main page as we already have a link to the German wiki there too. I hope we will have a good game tonight. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Are you a fan of Magic: The Gathering? Just wondering as I play it here at my local school. Hey again, I'm also thinking of making a blog with all my multiplayer pictures so far in it. Just thought I'd let you know! Hypno-disc (talk) 10:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm not surprised that you haven't played MTG before. That is probably because it is a card game. Anyway, looking forward to the game tonight. Any tactics or do we just do what we usually do to our opponents? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. It looks like the russian link is up! I have just had a look and everything seems to be in order. See you on the battlefield Ready for our game? Hypno-disc (talk) 15:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) OK, Fire up SH2. Setting up now! Hypno-disc (talk) 15:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Free for another game? 16:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) No, gtg now anyway. Are you free tomorrow? 16:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Afternoon and evenings free. See you then. 16:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I've had a busy weekend and haven't been able to play as planned. With one thing or another, I've been rushed off my feet. I probably won't be able to play tonight but I should be OK tomorrow, wednesday, friday, saturday and sunday. What about you? See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Some walls Phew, I have learned Javascript and CSS now. But on this wiki, I can't use javascript, because I don't have authorities... Aww, man. if only I can use it... Elfansoer (talk) 03:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Man, If you take just a little tiny bit look on this wiki, then you'll know that it can change this wiki's life. Back then, when I first joined this wiki, I don't have any idea of what's CSS or JavaScript. But don't worry, now I have learned HTML, CSS, JavaScript solely for this wiki, and now I know that I can use this knowledge for other purpose. But you know, the thing that's makes me crazy is that "Wiki" is not use the same languange as "HTML"! And it need such authorities to use them. So at this time, maybe I'll just keep on creating templates. Oh, now I also rewrite the articles, so that it's neat to read. And the only one I don't touch is "How To Deal With" section, which I am not suitable for that part. I only use Arabian forces (plus siege engines) when playing, so I don't have any strategical tactics when using Crusader troops, or both combined. Elfansoer (talk) 15:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ''"How do you know that the wiki won't let you to use the elements of them?" ''Don't know. Just don't see any buttons about changing CSS or JS. But when I see the other wiki, it seems that higher authorities means more tools to be ready (obviously). Well, many thanks for that, for cleaning up my mess. Elfansoer (talk) 15:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, wow! Me, being admin just for JS? well, I don't know what I think. It's very late here. gotta sleep. Elfansoer (talk) 16:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, maybe I'll off for edit for a while, because after tweaking more and more about admins and wikia, I've finally find the "change JS and CSS, and more" button! So, please wait for some crazy development here. Elfansoer (talk) 10:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I might be able to play tonight between 16:45 and 18:00. I have had a very busy week last week and could do with a rest also! I can't wait for SHC2 later this year. I was wondering what times you are free this week. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree that Elfansoer is a good editer on this wiki. I have had to do a bit of typo correcting on his edits because, as he has already said, English isn't his main language. I was wondering if you could convince him to get SH2 so all three of us could play? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Elfansoer has just informed me that he DOES own SH2 though he is not sure if it will work properly so we may have to give him some guidence. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm sorry but I don't have Crusader. I have never been able to find it to buy it and all the ebay listings have been from abroad and my be cheap in price but cost a FORTUNE in shipping costs. Never mind though, as we all plan to get SHC2 later this year! Wiki Revolution Okay, I need your help. Let's reorganize this wiki, so the readers can easily read our articles. I want all AI characters are reorganized like this: #First line, use quote template to represent the AI's personality. (Template:Character_Quote) #Use (Character_Infobox) template, with their image, so you can easily know the summary #Include the image of his/her castle somewhere #The Contents will be something like this *Historical Figure/Background (if any) *Appearance (Describe the appearance of the AI character, as detail as you can) *Personality (Well, you know what this mean.) *Castles and Strategies **Defense (Describe the AI's strategies on defense, castles, units, etc) **Offense (Describe the AI's strategies when attacking someone) **Economy (Describe the AI's strategies to run his/her economy) *How To Deal With **Defense (Describe on how to deal with this AI's attack) **Offense (Describe on how to attack his/her) *Quotes (Look at the example I write) *Trivia (if any) Or maybe, you have something else in your mind? Feel free to discuss. I know that I can't do it alone, so I need your help. and others. LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN!!! (Wahahahaha) Elfansoer (talk) 08:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, that's good idea. Well, I say that this is for AI pages, not Crusader's AI pages. Because I only know SHC, so I only edit SHC's AI. As for "The Wolf", the long text is actually a 'reminiscence' from the old page. I don't want to delete it, because it's someone's hardwork. But for shortening it, I guess it's right. After all AIs are done, we change the "Units" page. If you need something about templates, infoboxes, and something related, just ask me. I'll gladly help. Elfansoer (talk) 10:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Have you seen the rebuilt Edwin page? I was wondering is you could add his mugshot to the 'image' section of his character box? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm thinking of making important pages like the Matthew Steele page protected so only admins such as you or I can edit them. What is your opinion? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. We need to change the featured article. Perhaps Sir Matthew is a good candidate. Hey mate The Steele page is now editable only by admins. This is an important page to protect as it features the info on the main characters. Can you please change the featured article to Matthew Steele or something other than a crossbowman? Hypno-disc (talk) 10:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate. Sorry, maybe I'll off for a while, about one month or so. Please tell Hypno too. Be back for sure! I'm waiting for your hardwork when I back to bussiness. If something about Templates, Infoboxes, or something that would be useful, comes to your mind (or other's mind) please leave that on my talk page. I'll respond to it (later). Elfansoertalk 10:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, rather than we discuss the wiki here, would you mind to create a page devoted to this? Oh, I currently editing featured article template. The word you see on the template isn't attracting (This article is a featured article and also in the Main Page). Do you have an idea to change this quote? Elfansoertalk 11:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I think, we should use more castle-themed words, just like the stub template. If you have the idea, please write that on the template page, because it's time I have to go. See ya. P.S. I dont play Doom. It's just a false experiment on my signature. Now fixed. Elfansoertalk 14:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Free for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 17:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I have changed the featured article from Matthew to The Wolf. We should change it around once a week. I think I will do this on a wednesday every week and tell me if you have any prefrences for a featured article beforehand. Is that OK with you? Hypno-disc (talk) 08:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It appears we have a new editor here. I have left him a message asking if he has any Stronghold games and just to ask us if he wants a game. I have also told him to ask if he needs any assistance. His username is Kimozomar the lion. See you around, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Are you free for a game??? You can host. Hypno-disc (talk) 16:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Ready to play! Hypno-disc (talk) 17:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The server is live. Hypno-disc (talk) 17:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I had to leave my post yesterday as I had a job that needed doing and an early night because I had an early start and VERY late finish to my day on saturday. Are you free today for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 08:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Never mind. I was wondering if you could update the blog with the shots from friday with the mad outlaw rush. What happened was he deleted the pre-placed protective walls and didn't finish his wall so he got rushed. Easy pickings for the outlaws, eh? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:41, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Been working on this and helping on another wiki (NFM wiki). I see you've been busy! Are you free for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 18:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure about tonight, but I'll message you if I am available. What other times are you free this week for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll let you know ASAP. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you ready? I am. You can host. Hypno-disc (talk) 14:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you at home and ready to play yet? I'll have to go get my dinner soon you see. Please respond quickly! Hypno-disc (talk) 14:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll be back between 16:30 and 16:40 for our game. I'm off for my dinner. See you then comrade! Ready to play, Sire! Hypno-disc (talk) 16:07, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll host, the server is up! 16:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That was me by the way! Hypno-disc (talk) 16:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't play anymore. I've been given loads of jobs to do so I'll see you on friday. Hypno-disc (talk) 17:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Why don't you put that shot of our multiplayer opponent being rushed by outlaws on the outlaw page for comedy value and to prove how dangerous outlaws are? I have a shot of the outlaw rush somewhere. Do you want me to put mine up instead? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Yesterday, I found out how to do something rather amusing on SH2! I was able to change the crests of each of the lords. I was thinking of writing a blog explaining how to do it yourself, now SH Knights seems to have stopped working, and showing my examples. What do you think? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Please check out my new blog. It explains how to change crests and shows my examples. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I finally got around to adding the outlaw rush picture!